Bases
A base is a structure or location that serves as one's dwelling and base of operations during a zombie outbreak. A base is a place of shelter for a group, and provides a safe place to sleep and store supplies. Bases can be temporary or permanent, depending on one's current needs. Your base is one of the most important factors when trying to survive a zombie outbreak. Deciding what type of base to use will be based on a range of things, including group size, specific individual and group needs, and threat level. A good base should be easy to defend with clear lines of sight, contain sufficient supplies, and should be able to provide shelter and support for the entire group. There are specific factors depending on the type of building selected, and certain advantages and disadvantages are inherent in the type of building or facility selected. Potential BasesEdit This is a list of possible bases. Please keep in mind that not all types of bases are available depending on where you live/plan to live. Temporary/Loner BasesEdit If anything is certain, it is that nothing is certain - especially when society has broken down. Anyone living in a territory infested with zombies will certainly lead a varied life. There will be times when you will need to quickly improvise a haven. It does not really need to be comfortable or spacious, it needs to be secure and easy to produce. It needs to be out of sight. *Billboards *Fast food restaurant *Tree House *Bomb Shelter Small BasesEdit Small bases are best suited for groups of less than 10 people. To make up for having less manpower and defenses, these bases typically leave a smaller footprint, and thus attract less attention. However, they will not fit as many people, animals, or vehicles as larger buildings. *Homes *Farm Houses *Schools (can vary between all base sizes) *Stores *Gun stores *Mobile Bases *Lighthouses *Overpass Encampment *Power Line Tower *Caves *Sheds *Pawn shop Medium-sized BasesEdit A medium-sized base is perfect for groups of between 10 and 25 people. Medium-sized bases often attract more attention, but possess the manpower and equipment necessary to defend themselves against small assaults. They can also service vehicles, and store supplies for sieges. Medium-sized bases will be more common than large bases. *Apartments *Pole Barns *Bunker *Campsites *Churches or places of Religious Worship *City Halls *Container Ships/ Other Large Vessels *Hotels *Mansion *Missile Silo *Office Blocks *Offshore Oil Rigs *Plane interiors *Police Stations *Stadium *Supermarkets *Schools (can vary between all base sizes) *Warehouses Large BasesEdit Large bases permit 25+ population. These locations are large and obvious, but their large populations and massive amounts of supplies make them extremely resilient. Often, traders and merchants spring up around and inside large bases, creating a sort of economy and attracting even more people. *Malls *Cruise Ships *Vacation Resorts *Hospitals *Prisons *Schools (can vary between all base sizes) *Islands *Castles *Military Bases *Airports *Refugee Camp *Shanty Towns *Factory *Neighborhoods *Cities *Nuclear Reactors *Laboratory Considerations for a BaseEdit Keep in mind, "No place is safe, only safer." -Max Brooks, The Zombie Survival Guide Here is a checklist of things to consider when choosing a base: *Can the base be secured easily? *Is it in an easily defendable location? *Is it big enough to support the needs of you and your group? *Is the location good for your survival plan? *Is the location far enough away from known major human/zombie activity? ReinforcingEdit Ideally, survivors should search for and fortify locations with as few ground-floor windows and entrances as possible. Also, there should be a second, isolated floor to retreat to in case the first floor becomes compromised. One excellent way to achieve this is by destroying the stairs and replacing them with ladders or leaving one narrow staircase intact. The building should be just large enough for your needs. Consider a location that is away from major human or ghoul activity, so as to avoid attracting other, possibly violent survivors and the ghouls who pursue them. There should always be at least two escape plans, including where the survivors will regroup and potentially, a secondary base stocked with emergency supplies. To learn about what to fortify a base with, visit Base Modification.